Die Young
by FixedWithFiction
Summary: Samandriel is missing and Laurel is getting worried. When she finds him, will it be too late? Family doesn't end in blood. T for later chapters. OC.


A/N: I'm not sure why, but I had a whole ton of Samandriel feels today and this thing popped into my head. Poor Samandriel :(

How many days had he been gone? Four? A week? Two weeks? Laurel was worried. Samandriel, her little brother, had been missing for a while. She could catch glimpses of his grace calling out to her, sometimes whispering, other times screaming. Something wasn't right and it was killing her to be so uninformed.

An overwhelming scream of pain erupted in her mind. There was no mistaking that voice. It was him. He was screaming for her. She collapsed to her knees on the hard stone floor and clutched her head in her hands. She had to find him now. He was being tortured. There was only one person who might be able to help her locate her brother. Her name was Naomi, and she and Laurel did not get along.

oOo

"Samandriel is missing. I think he's being tortured."

"I know he is. I've already sent someone to take care of the situation." Naomi said in a very business-like manor. Did she ever change out of that stupid pantsuit? Laurel wondered. Naomi's whole persona was that of a business woman who was too proud of her high-ranking position.

"Who did you send? Where is he? Let me go to him. I can do it." Laurel pleaded.

"Castiel has gone after your brother. He's in a warehouse somewhere. I can't tell you anymore than that."

"Naomi, please. He's my brother." Worry was etched plainly on her face.

"No." The older angel said bluntly. Laurel glared at the older angel and disappeared with a flutter of wings and wind.

oOo

"Castiel. Castiel, I need to speak with you." Laurel whispered quietly to herself, hoping he could hear her.

"What is it?" Cas was standing next to her almost instantly.

"Where is he?"

Cas took her hand. "I'll bring you to the location but I can't allow you inside. It's dangerous."

Laurel nodded and accepted Cas' outstretched hand. Moments later they stood in front of a large, gray warehouse. The screaming was almost unbearable. Laurel headed for the entrance to the building but was stopped by a arm which crashed into her shoulders and held her back. The eldest Winchester looked at her apologetically.

"We don't know what's in there. Are you sure you want to go?" He asked her.

She looked to the giant of a man who stood next to the black car the boys drove. "You'd do anything to save your brother, right?" Dean nodded.

"I'd do anything to save mine. I'm going in there."

oOo

Crowley was screwing huge bolts into his brain. The pain was incredible. He had never felt more hurt or afraid than he did at this exact moment. Crowley screamed more questions at him and when Samandriel didn't answer, his skin was met with knives, hot fire pokers, or more screws to the brain. He couldn't help the Enochian that continued to spill from his lips every time Crowley managed to tap deep enough into his mind to extract Heaven's secrets. This was torture like he'd never known. He was betraying Heaven and he couldn't even control it.

The door burst open and the Castiel walked in. Crowley tried to stop him but was running away shortly after he realized what was going to happen. Cas slowly and carefully removed the bolts from Samandriel's head. He removed the cuffs that restrained the younger angel. Laurel was appeared at his side, catching Samandriel as he slumped forward. She hugged him tight and zapped them both outside where there was finally fresh air. She sat on the damp pavement and rested her brother's head in her lap.

"Laurel?" He choked out.

"It's ok, Sammy, I'm here." She cupped his cheek in her hand. "You're safe now."

"I-I can't feel my wings, Laurel." He said quietly. She ran her hand over where his wings should have been. She couldn't feel anything. Her hands were covered in blood when she looked down.

The two Winchesters were staring at the pair of angels huddled on the ground. Cas stood beside them silently. "What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"He...Crowley...clipped his wings. They're gone." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She stroked Samandriel's cheek with her thumb, trying to calm him. He was shaking slightly. She held onto him tight, wrapping herself protectively around her little brother.

"I've got you. You're going to be just fine." She whispered, smoothing his hair. "Don't worry."

Now, Castiel. Do it now. Cas blinked Naomi's voice out of is head. Castiel, listen to me. You know what you have to do."

The angel blade slid down into his hand from where it had been concealed in his trench coat. In one movement he brought the blade up and then swiftly down into the youngest angel's chest. Light poured from Samandriel's mouth and eyes. Laurel was screaming. Sam and Dean looked confused and horrified as to why Cas would do something like this.

When the light faded, Laurel was left curled over her brother, holding him tightly and crying quietly into his shoulder.

"Cas, what the hell?!" Dean turned to yell at the angel but he was already gone.

Dean knelt down next to Laurel and Samandriel and put a comforting hand on her back. "I don't know why he did what he did. It's not like him." Dean said quietly.

"It was Naomi. I'm sure of it. She always had it out for my baby brother. He was always too shy for her taste. Samandriel knew right from wrong...he was one of only a few angels who could really distinguish right from wrong anymore. She hated that about him because he wouldn't follow orders blindly like the others. This-" She gestured to the warehouse. "his torture was an excuse to get rid of him."

Laurel wiped some of the blood from the youngest angel's face and traced her fingers over the deep cuts across his skin. They healed almost instantly. "There...he could be sleeping now."

"I have to find her." She said to the two brothers who were watching her silently. "She will pay for what she's done."

"What about Castiel?" Sam asked.

"Castiel was brainwashed. She got in his head and took control of him. He's no more than a puppet at most." She turned to Dean. "I know you trust him, but be ready for him to turn on you. You're on Heaven's Most Wanted list and I know Naomi would love to collect the bounty on your head. Good luck, boys."

She lifted Samandriel with ease and disappeared with the sound of wings.

"We've got to find Cas, Dean. You heard her, he's a puppet now." Sam said.

"Yeah I know." Dean said with a tired and worried sigh.

A/N: So do you think I should write another chapter or two with Laurel and Dean's revenge? I might just do that if there's interest. Thanks for reading, lovelies!


End file.
